High-speed data busses frequently have significant error rates. Error correcting codes permit successful data communicate over a high-speed data bus with a significant error rate. For example, low-density parity-check codes correct high error rates for statistically distributed errors. However, error correcting codes are generally useless for high error rates that are not statistically distributed or for complete data corruption.
There is a general need for reliable communication when the normal data communication channels approach complete data corruption. Communication at reduced bandwidth is acceptable to localize the source of the corruption for error logging, and potentially to remove the source of the corruption.
The present invention may address one or more of the above issues.